


[宽歪]Rumors

by swyy132



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[宽歪]Rumors

Kroos是被食物的香味给弄醒的。

怀中的人不知何时已经起了床，兴许是念在自己实在睡得太死，很体贴地没有拉开遮光帘，房间内仍然是一片昏暗。他看了眼手机，确认了经纪人没有给自己发来什么突发行程后，便随手从衣柜里抽出套衣服去洗漱了。

这间公寓不大，从房间走几步就能到厨房。他打了个哈欠，顺着食物的味道慢慢走了过去，在看清厨房里到底有什么后呼吸一滞，只觉得困意什么的全部都消失不见了。

Reus正站在灶台前煎着鸡蛋，显然心情很好，嘴里哼着不成调的歌，好像是公司最近主打男团的新单曲。他不知从哪儿翻出了一条纯白的系带围裙，此时正松松垮垮地套在一丝不挂的身上，整片光裸的脊背便毫无遮掩地呈现在Kroos的眼前。不知是否故意而为之，系在腰窝处的蝴蝶结显得粗糙而松动，而剩下的带子则随意地荡在男人挺翘的臀瓣上，似有似无地遮住了昨晚留下的些许掐痕。

“我的衣服还没干。”  
也许是注意到了自己过于灼热的视线，Reus关上电磁炉转过身，十分轻巧地对着Kroos说道，只是发红的耳尖到底还是暴露了有些害羞的心思。  
“先借我穿一下啊。”

“你想穿多久都可以。”  
Kroos颇有深意地回答道。

他并没有急着上前，反而靠着墙地仔细欣赏着自家恋人现在的模样。围裙式样非常普通，一色的纯白，略微有些透明，没什么繁复的花纹或是装饰，但在他的身上就是说不出的好看。系带很长，形状精致的颈部毫无防备地整个暴露着，一夜过后那些斑驳的痕迹倒是褪色了不少，如同花瓣一样轻轻落在平日不见光的皮肤上。这条围裙长度偏短，带着些许荷叶边的下摆也只能勉勉强强盖住大腿根，随着男人转身的动作而微微飘起。

也许是自己的视线过于直白，Reus有些局促地将下摆又往下拉了拉，脸颊迅速染上一层薄薄的红晕，微微低着头像是不敢对上对方毫不掩饰的充斥着情欲的视线。没有任何犹豫，Kroos快步走向前，像是一只锁定了猎物的猛禽那样将Reus禁锢在了自己和料理台之间，不由分说地将他按倒在了冰凉的大理石台面上。

“我操你轻点这里不是——唔……”

在光裸的脊背触碰到瓷砖的那一瞬间，Reus没有防备被冻得打了个寒颤，刚想开口指责猴急的某人，唇齿却被掠去，侵入口腔的舌头用力翻搅吮吻着，仿佛要将呼吸也一同夺去。他被压制地有些不太舒服，仰起头示弱般地呜咽了几声，想提醒对方稍微收敛一些，可没想到Kroos却充耳不闻，甚至得寸进尺般变换着角度不断深入着，腰肢蛮狠地挤进腿间，又用力揉捏了几把他的臀部，才恋恋不舍地松开了已经有些呼吸困难的Reus。

他似乎是刚洗了个澡，身上熟悉的沐浴露香味仿佛有着什么特殊的标记意味，让Kroos不禁有一种没来由的安心感，便顺着好看的颈部线条一路吮吻下去，不料却被Reus轻轻拍了下额头。

“我下午还有试镜，别留印子。”  
他说话的气息还有些不稳，修长的手指轻轻拂过对方的脸庞，蜻蜓点水般地在唇上点了点。

“哪部？”  
Kroos很识趣地停下了动作，转而只是用唇轻轻地蹭了蹭。

“x导的那部文艺片，我都没想到他会主动联系我去试角色，还是主角。”  
Reus一旦讲起崇拜的导演嘴上便刹不住车。  
“我还以为铁定轮不到我呢，不是说新晋影帝把主角内定了嘛……真好啊，你说我到了片场要不要主动去要签名呢……”

“你确定要在我面前提别的男人？”  
Kroos直接打断了还在喋喋不休的青年，威胁般地隔着层围裙布料拧了把微微挺起的乳尖，刻意压低的声线带着些许暧昧又危险的尾音。

“怕你没点危机感，就不会好好表现啊。”  
Reus转过头，懒洋洋地凑在Kroos耳畔挑衅道，笑得活像一只偷了腥的小狐狸。

“你试试看。”  
Kroos反而不甚在意地笑了笑，简洁明了的四个字，眼里却闪着专属于捕猎者的光芒。

 

 

如果时间能重来，Reus发誓他绝对不会再不知死活地去撩拨发起疯来六亲不认的自家男友。

昨夜刚被使用过的后穴非常顺从地接纳了几根手指的入侵，Kroos随意扩张了几下后便将自己精神无比的性器对着湿软的穴口就是一插到底。太过突然的进攻让Reus有些不舒服地眯起了眼睛，本能地抬手要去够对方的后后背，没想到却被就着这个姿势一把抱起，蛰伏在体内的性器有意地擦过肠壁上熟知的一点，让他不得不喘息着将Kroos搂的更紧了些，生怕腾空的身体一发抖就要整个滑落下去。从厨房到卧室，不过短短几步路，可一心想要使坏的Kroos却是走走停停，时不时还将Reus整个向上抛去，再在他急促的尖叫声中稳稳地托住青年因不安而紧绷的臀部，几次折腾下来他已经全然没有了挑衅时的嚣张，只能愤恨地在Kroos的背上抓出几道指痕。后者的报复也很简单，直接一屁股坐在了还没来得及整理的床铺上，借着重力将性器整根顶了进去，破开谄媚着层层缠绕的穴肉停留在了一个令人发晕的深度。Reus有些无助地呜咽了一声，腰在瞬间便软了下来，脑袋无力地靠在Kroos的肩上，身后那个松动的结也在不知何时松了开来，失去了固定的围裙轻飘飘地挂在Reus的身上，被挺立着的性器撑出一个令人遐想的弧度。

看看，刚刚那股得意劲儿都到哪去了。

Kroos不失温柔地握住了Reus的手腕，将其反剪在身后，用散开的带子给绑了个结结实实。他似乎是直到现在才意识到事情的严重性，难以置信地瞪了眼钳住自己的男人，可带着一抹红晕的眼角和身上明显带着情色意味的围裙却只能更加激发出更多的想将人狠狠欺负的欲望。Kroos安抚性地亲了亲对方近在咫尺的锁骨，腰部却凶悍地动了起来。

空调将房间内的温度打的很低，可对于此时屋内的二人而言，依旧热的有些过分，Reus额上逐渐浮现出一层薄汗，顺着好看的脸颊线条缓缓流了下来，再被Kroos轻柔地舔去了。他的双手被牢牢地束缚着，如此一来捣在自己体内的那根凶器便成了他唯一的受力点，但在Kroos愈加凶狠的顶弄下几乎坐不稳，却又被死死钳住腰部，被迫着直起腰身任由对方索取。

“唔……你、你别……啊——”

他想警告Kroos别弄得太过，可一出口却成了不成调的哭喊，血液在体内疯狂地乱窜，在体内肆意妄为的巨物正酣畅淋漓地和肠壁摩擦着，而被驯服的穴肉却乖顺地含着粗壮的茎身，层层包裹着像是要将其吞得更深。兴许是真的觉得尊严受到了挑战，Kroos这次难得地没怎么说话，专心致志像是要将呼吸也一同撞碎，大开大合地轰炸早就摧毁了Reus最后的防线。他抑制不住地放声尖叫，小腹一阵酸胀，被撑到极致的穴口让他有一种要被一剖为二的错觉，却无论如何都逃离不了对方的掌控，整个人都被牢牢钉死在了性器之上，无法动弹。

恍惚间他似乎听到男人靠在他耳边说，是你自找的。

 

 

几乎是在射精后的第一时间，Kroos便伸手解开了Reus身后的那个结，但还是或多或少留下了几道粉红色的勒痕，在他白皙的皮肤上倒显得格外扎眼。Kroos揉了揉他的手腕，然后将还沉浸在高潮余韵当中的人打横抱起，运到浴室去彻底清理了。

“不是说好不留印子的么。”  
Reus懒洋洋地说道，暖烘烘的水流让他直犯困。  
“你这样让我怎么跟媒体交代。”

“实话实说不就好了。”  
Kroos笑了笑，把毛巾递给了他。

“那可真是——年度爆炸性新闻，美俄领导人都要来打电话问候的那种。”

“没事，会有更劲爆的。”  
Kroos露出一个捉摸不透的笑容。

“什么，难得特朗普说要退出安理会了？”  
Reus好奇地问了句。

“你会知道的。”  
Kroos摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发，在Reus看不见的地方露出一个自信又笃定的微笑。

得把保险柜里的那个戒指盒再藏藏好，他如此想到。


End file.
